Miniaturization technology is one of the major trends of contemporary science. Integrated circuit (IC) and micro electromechanical System are probably the most well-known technologies thereof and the preliminary technologies that lead us in the recent years to jointly explore the micro world.
Among them, the micro motors elaborately produced with the multi-user MEMS processes (MUMPs) developed by MEMSCAP attract the most attention, and the scratch drive actuator (SDA) or the bounce drive actuator (BDA) are brought into play as the key of actuation of the micro motor.
The SDA and BDA are all featured by the mechanical properties of precise positioning and step motion. Many have already published the research pertinent to actuators. Different arrangement of actuators can integrate to form a linear actuator or a step motor. Therefore, the SDA and BDA can be the major trend of the miniaturization technology.
Whereas, so far, the research and manufacture of the micro motor cannot be physically applied to the electronic industry. As the micro motor requires combining a multitude of critical miniaturization techniques, how to develop complete steps for integrating production processes to perform actual operation of the micro motor could be the challenge required to be most aggressively broken through currently.
In view of the foregoing concern, the present invention provides a linear micro motor which can be substantially applied to the photographing function of a digital camera or a camera phone by means of the arrangement and motion of the actuator, such that the linear micro motor so developed owns the miniaturization advantage.